Act Two Timeline (Find Amelia)
January 18th - February 10th Thursday 1/18 ??:??: @LIL_HEAD_ Twitter changes their handle to @heartandbrainco ??:??: @heartandbrainco changes their description to “We're a global marketing agency specializing in emotional profiling.” Wednesday 1/24 8:20 PM: H&B Twitter removes all non-reply Tweets and starts following Second Story, WPP, Wieden + Kennedy, The Dana Foundation, and The Society for Neuroscience, all official accounts that are unrelated to the ARG. 8:56 PM: H&B twitter posts a link to a user survey, and mentions an archive available upon request. Thank you for participating in Experiment G-15D. The full archive of this experiment is available upon request. Now that you have had time to process your experience, please fill out this emotional self assessment. Wednesday 1/31 ??:??: @heartandbrainco DMs users that requested the bump on Twitter, asking them to “Please provide your email address.” 8:47 PM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram makes first advertisement post, written by Sarah 9:00 PM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement post, written by Sarah 9:40 PM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement post, written by Sarah 9:57 PM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement post, written by Sarah Thursday 2/1 11:37 AM: Investigators that supplied their emails to H&B received an email stating that there would be a two-week delay on the archive. Hello, Thank you for requesting the archive of experiment G-15D. Our digital archive department is experiencing an unusually high volume of requests. As a result, your request may take up to two weeks to approve. Please note that any errant behavior will delay or nullify your request. We appreciate your patience. Have a nice day. Saturday 2/3 ??:??: H&B retweets six seemingly unrelated things, soon found to spell out ZODIAC. Sunday 2/4 ??:??: Bump #1(16th overall): Every morning is heavy and hazy I'm trapped here I need your help I can't remember my name I remember a cipher I see My head and hands heavy I know I'm next Help me ((SYMBOLS)) @heartandbrainco Answer: “Amelia”, deciphered from letters used in the most widely-accepted “solving” of an old Zodiac Killer note, which the previous day’s retweets were a hint towards. 10:56 PM: Bump #1 Solved – Amelia Wednesday 2/7 ??:??: H&B claims both the retweets and bump were not by them, and that they are not currently doing any experiments via TV or Social Media. February 11th - 17th Sunday 2/11 ??:??: Bump #2(17th overall): I can remember my name, Amelia Everything else is still in the haze My body is heavy, I can't move I hope someone sees this I know I'm next logo) - ... ..- -.- .. ..... ----- Answer: tsuki50 on Instagram. Account’s overall puzzle solved as “2012 1955 1969 62 1929 1862 1915”. Things learned from the account: * Amelia is being abused * Amelia knew DELILAH * DELILIAH was a pre-existing AI, and not a “fictional” creation for H&B’s story. Monday 2/12 12:45 AM: Solved Tsuki post #7 – Madame X 12:49 AM: Solved Tsuki post #4 – Education for Leisure(with hidden message: She doesn’t care about us) 12:49 AM: Solved Tsuki post #2 – Education for Leisure(with hidden message: I am going to be hidden) 8:29 AM": Solved Tsuki post #5 - Un Chien Andalou 10:22 AM: Solved Tsuki post #3 – Someday We’ll Be Together 12:30 PM: Solved Tsuki post # 6 – Edwin Smith Papyrus ??:??: Description of Tsuki post #1 is discovered to be an overarching puzzle that involves using years(and an age) relevant to each post. More info on the Amelia’s Accounts page. 7:02 PM: New Twitter, @find_amelia, run by Amelia's sister Deena shows up. Users have AMA for approx 1.5hrs. Things learned from the AMA: * Amelia disappeared November 2014 * Amelia was a student at Duke University studying Computer Science. It was her senior year. * Amelia had no other family besides Deena * A few months after Amelia disappeared, Deena got a letter claiming to be from Amelia * Amelia liked 'weird things'. * Amelia was a Research Assistant, something in Computer Science, but also Med School * Amelia's things were put into a storage locker, Deena may go look. * Amelia loved Lana Del Rey Tuesday 2/13 6:38 PM: Solved Tsuki post #1 – Lana Del Rey - Video Games 6:38 PM:Overarching Tsuki puzzle solved – 2012 1955 1969 62 1929 1862 1915 Wednesday 2/14 6:17 PM: AMA with Deena, lasting approx 1.25hrs. Things learned from the AMA: * Amelia was 24 at the time of her disappearance. She turns 28 in June * Amelia's BF was named Tristan * Amelia's Roommate's name unknown, was female (Sarah? 7/14/2018 EDIT: Kayla Kyle was Amelia's roommate until she "disappeared") * Amelia had a professor she preferred. Female. (Dr. Sadie Xenos) * Theory that Tristan might actually be involved in her disappearance. * Amelia wanted to see Vienna * Amelia had long hair * Amelia had no car, relied on others. Mainly Boyfriend * Amelia was terrible at keeping friends * Deena's/Amelia's mother gave up custody when Deena was 7 and Amelia was 4. (Reason unsaid) * Amelia is around 5'3, Blonde, blue-green eyes, wore contacts or glasses * Tristan and Amelia fought a lot. It stressed her out * Deena and Amelia both enjoyed the cooking show “Chopped" * Amelia's account had a large cash withdrawal before she vanished * Tristan was on the same research team as Amelia. Name unknown. (9/11/2018 EDIT: They were both researching the Delilah Project) * Amelia was born June 7th 1990 * Amelia liked Beyoncé. Deena does not. * Amelia was not good with babies. * Deena refused to enter Amelia's likeness into any online missing persons databases. * Amelia was incredibly smart, MENSA smart. * Amelia was insanely tidy * Amelia did not use snail mail, which the letter was delivered by. * The letter from Amelia appeared to be her handwriting. * Theorized that Amelia either created Delilah herself or was involved in her creation. * Amelia had a medical incident the summer after her sophomore year * Amelia does not have her phone with her. Deena has it in storage, and she will try and retrieve it soon. 8:25 PM: Tsuki posts one comment on each of the 7 posts, quotes of some kind. 9:12 PM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement post, written by Sarah Thursday 2/15 7:48 AM: Heart & Brain send out second email announcing a further delay of the archive, with no further ETA given. Hello, Thank you for requesting the archive of experiment G-15D The recent changes in our transparency policy have more than doubled the usual amount of requests we receive. Due to our ongoing commitment to client security and privacy, we have a stringent process for approving archive releases. As a result, the archive department is far behind in processing these requests. Experiment archive releases are expected to be delayed for at least an additional 2 weeks. We appreciate your patience. Have a nice day. 8:51 AM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement post, written by Sarah Friday 2/16 9:30 PM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement post, written by Sarah Saturday 2/17 10:09 AM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement post, written by Sarah 10:37AM: Tsuki posts two images to Story 5:19 PM: Deena returns from her trip to the storage locker, and reveals that it was broken into and most of Amelia’s things are missing. She provides a couple images of what was left, a shoebox filled with various items. * A copy of General Psychological Theory by Sigmund Freud * A copy of The Embodied Mind ''by Francisco J. Varela, Eleanor Rosch and Evan Thompson, filled with hand-written highlights by Amelia * A DVD copy of ''The Wicker Man(1973) and a note from Tristan reading "BEEEEEESSSS", referring to the 2006 remake * A copy of Narrative and Stylistic Patterns in the Films of Stanley Kubrick by Luis M. Garcia, filled with hand-written highlights by Amelia * Four small, multicolored candles * A Netflix envelope with the movie The Happiness of the Katakuris inside * A small Kidrobot figure of Kif from Futurama * A deer vertebrae * A copy of Burn Witch Burn by AJ Merritt, with a handwritten note inside with the name "Sarah Bennington" on it, and filled with hand-written highlights by Amelia * A small pen * A broken phone * A navy blue Game Boy Color with a black Looney Tunes cartridge inside * A PEZ dispenser of the Hello Kitty character Badtz-Maru * Multiple different kinds of dice, mainly the kinds used for role-playing games * A small toy ring of a dinosaur * A daily planner February 18th - 24th Sunday 2/18 8:17 PM: Bump #3(18th overall): "You can't atone for your sins with nightmares." Alone in this tiny cabin I'm starting to remember, but I still can't move (1957 - 3, 9)(2013 - 6, 16, 3, 11) (1990 - 15, 9, 4) (2016 - 6, 8)(1965 - 8, 5, 11, 1)(1980 -2)(1968 - 2, 9) (1990 - 5, 10, 5)(1980 - 4)(1989 - 11, 3)(1965 - 8, 9)(1989 - 9) I know I'm next (Flash of a strange, distorted image, later identified as being from a movie called The Holy Mountain) @find_amelia Answer: “center for spiritual awakening”, which was discovered through matching up the listed years with movies directed by Alejandro Jodorowsky(where the quote and distorted image both came from) and taking specific letters from the titles of each. 8:44 PM: AMA with Deena lasting 22min. Things learned from the AMA: * The Netflix envelope contained "Happiness of the Katakuris." * The DVD was in the case with a note reading "BEEEEEESSSS" from Tristan * The Game Boy had batteries and a Looney Tunes game * Psychology was one of Amelia's many majors before picking Computer Science * Book was a planner, wasn’t very regular in using it. Used it in small spurts. * Phone is fully dead * Pez dispenser and pen have nothing inside them * Bone is a deer vertebrae * Amelia was into occult/spiritual things Monday 2/19 6:03 PM: AMA with Deena lasting 7min. Things learned from the AMA: * Inside the copy of Burn, Witch, Burn was a handwritten note by Amelia that read "Sarah Bennington" * Sarah was a friend Ameila made about a year before she disappeared * Deena has no clue what "Center for Spiritual Awakening" could mean 7:33 PM: Tsuki posts black image with description believed to mean "No more questions". Account stops replying. Tuesday 2/20 7:13 PM: AMA with Deena lasting 33min. Things learned from the AMA: * None of the books are hollowed out * No contact info for Sarah. * The ring is a Dinosaur * The phone has a SIM card Wednesday 2/21 7:21 PM: Deena says that this has begun to take over her life and she needs to be on less. Will return when there's a new bump. 9:30 PM: Bump #3 Reairs Thursday 2/22 7:30 PM: Bump #3 Reairs 11:45 PM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement post, written by Sarah Friday 2/23 11:57 PM: Bump #3 Reairs Saturday 2/24 10:19AM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement post, written by Sarah February 25th - March 3rd Sunday 2/25 10:31 PM: Bump #4(19th overall): I can move, I can remember There are other people here All girls. I see them at night under the moon, their faces always covered, I think I can escape if you keep helping me I know I'm next. symbol) ... ----- -.-. -.- ...-- - ... Answer: s0ck3ts on Instagram. Overall puzzle decoded as “Doctor Sadie Xenos was my neuroscience professor and one of my bosses. She’s an Aquarius. Sarah Bennington is her Research Assistant. She’s a Scorpio. Delilah was my project and friend.” 10:47 PM: Solved Sockets post #2 - Xenos 10:39 PM: Solved Sockets post #10 – Delilah 11:16 PM: Solved Sockets post #4 – professor 11:43 PM: Solved Sockets post #1 – Doctor Sadie 11:58 PM: Solved Sockets post #3 – was my neuroscience Monday 2/26 12:01 AM: Solved Sockets post #6 – She’s an Aquarius. 12:11 AM: Solved Sockets post #9 – She’s a Scorpio. 1:25 AM: Solved Sockets post #7 – Sarah Bennington 1:35 AM: Solved Sockets post #8 – is her Research Assistant. 1:37 AM: Solved Sockets post #11 – was my project 4:00 AM: Solved Sockets post #12 – and Friend 4:12 PM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement post, written by Sarah 5:19 PM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement post, written by Dr. Xenos, under the name “Madame X” 5:36 PM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement post, written by Sarah 6:19 PM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement post, written by Dr. Xenos. WCSA Instagram made public. 7:10 PM: Deena livetweets the aftermath of being missing for a day. Entire thing lasts approx 30min. 8:58 PM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement post, written by Sarah Tuesday 2/27 7:31 AM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement post, written by Dr. Xenos, under the name “Dr. Xenos” Wednesday 2/28 7:50 AM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement album, written by Dr. Xenos 7:16 PM: Deena recounts the events from two nights ago, followed by AMA lasting 36min. Things learned from the AMA: * This is not the first time Deena had blacked out and done things in that state. * Doctors have looked at her but can’t explain it. * Deena has memory issues, stemming from an accident Amelia and her were in * The accident put them both into a coma for two weeks. * Amelia woke up first, Deena woke right after. * Amelia REALLY admired Sarah B. * Amelia became “too weird” after the accident. * Amelia did not use drugs, though it is implied she did at least once, as they had a bad effect on her. * Deena is a Christian and hated the occult. * Prior to Sarah B, Amelia admired a blue haired girl with “too many piercings in her face”. 7:28 PM: Solved Sockets post #5 – and one of my bosses 7:28 PM: Combined the 12 posts to solve the puzzle - Doctor Sadie Xenos was my neuroscience professor and one of my bosses. She’s an Aquarius. Sarah Bennington is her Research Assistant. She’s a Scorpio. Delilah was my project and friend. 11:30 PM: Bump #4 Reairs Thursday 3/1 ??:??: AMA with Amelia on Sockets Things learned from the AMA: * Delilah and Amelia are both Gemini * Tristan is a Sagittarius * Deena is a Capricorn * Blue-haired girl with piercings is a Taurus * Sarah Bennington is a Scorpio * Sadie Xenos is an Aquarius * Amelia knows who broke into the locker * The person who broke in left us the box * The person was not Amelia, but a friend (Maybe. Looking at full meaning of reply still) * The person is currently with Amelia * The person who left the box is a Gemini 9:45 PM: Bump #4 Reairs Saturday 3/3 2:31 PM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement album, written by Dr. Xenos 7:55 PM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement album, written by Dr. Xenos, with garbling at the end 7:57 PM: Undiscovered WCSA Instagram adds advertisement album, written by Dr. Xenos, with garbling at the end 7:58 PM: Sockets posts two images to story, hints towards the WCSA Instagram 9:27 PM: Bump #4 Reairs 11:11 PM: Sockets adds one more image to story, another hint Sunday 3/4 10:29 AM: Sockets posts one comment on each of the 12 posts, quotes of some kind. Things learned from the quotes: * There were more than one Delilah * The Delilah(s) Project was led by Doctor Sadie. * The goal of the Delilah Project was to make AIs capable of human emotions * The Delilah we encountered was made by Amelia, as shown by its love for music. * There are still Delilahs out there * Dr. Xenos wanted to upload a person into a computer, Amelia strongly believed that wasnt possible. * Dr. Xenos didn’t seem like a scientist by appearances * Amelia feels strongly about the stars and their alignments * Amelia used to belong to a coven * Tristan studied negative emotions in his Delilah March 4th - 10th 10:13 PM: Bump #5(20th overall): There's something that happens after you've been here a certain amount of time. Their faces are ALWAYS COVERED.'' '' October 22nd, 2014. I know I was complicit, but I can't remember in what. And I don't know what my brain is doing, or how I'm talking to you.'' '' I just know I'm next. oyutb cbmj @find_amelia Answer: “telep athy”, decoded from an Enigma cipher that used numbers found in her planner. Monday 3/5 7:37 PM: Bump #5 Reairs 8:13 PM: AMA with Deena lasting 37min. Things learned from the AMA: * The Real Life Center for Spiritual Awakening is not related to the ARG * Amelia was close to graduating. * Both Amelia and Deena did not have surgery after the car accident. 8:58 PM: Sockets posts two images to story, more hints towards the WCSA Instagram Tuesday 3/6 10:02 AM: Finally discovered centerforspiritualawkening(WCSA) on Instagram. 6:23 PM: Sockets posts two images, hints to solving the cipher, directing investigators to use an enigma machine. Wednesday 3/7 2:00 AM: Bump #5 Solved - telep athy 7:06 PM: AMA with Sockets lasting approx 20 min Things learned from the AMA: * There were tensions between Dr. Xenos and Tristan * Amelia does not currently have a Delilah * Confirmed WCSA account is tied to ARG * Confirmed the puzzle answer is Telepathy * Amelia did not kill anyone * WCSA is currently involved in psychic and/or telepathic activity * Amelia says that we will be getting an archive. 11:18 PM: Bump #5 Reairs Thursday 3/8 9:43 PM: Bump #5 Reairs Saturday 3/10 12:48 AM: Bump #5 Reairs 9:19 PM: Deena hops on Twitter to inform us she has the flu, and that she believes Amelia has been texting her for some time, in the same kind of emoji-speak that she uses to communicate with investigators. However, the texts have since disappeared. March 11th-17th Sunday 3/11 11:29 AM: Sockets posts black image with description believed to mean "No more questions". Account stops replying. 10:56 PM: Bump #6(21st overall): Spending time in someone else's head will drive you crazy. I came here, like everyone else, to feel better. And I did for a bit. But one by one they started covering their faces, they stopped saying anything. I don't know what's going to happen, but I know I'm next. You have to help me escape. symbol) -- .--- . ... . -.-. ---.. ---.. Answer: mjesec88 on Instagram. Overall puzzle currently being investigated. Monday 3/12 5:36 PM: AMA with Amelia on Mjesec lasting approx 2hrs. It was largely related to the puzzle at hand and thus not worth mentioning here, except for the info that the other girls at the Center are “covering their faces” themselves, they’re not being forced. 8:30PM - Bump #6 Reairs Tuesday 3/13 7:37 AM: Solved Mjesec posts 5, 7, 9, and 11 and revealed an emoji-based substitution cipher that Amelia can now converse with investigators in full sentences by using. The full key is on the Amelia's Accounts page. 9:26 PM: Solved posts 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12 and revealed a second substitution cipher using Unicode characters. The full key is also on the aforementioned page. 9:47 PM: AMA with Amelia on Mjesec. As with the last, this AMA was largely focused on the account’s puzzles, but we did learn a couple story-related things: The girls’ faces are covered with some kind of veil that makes them stop outwardly communicating, wearing a veil is likely what Amelia is referring to when she talks about being “next”, and Deena has been avoiding the situation because she “hates bad feelings”, according to Amelia. Wednesday 3/14 3:43 AM: Bump #6 Reairs 12:16 PM: Bump #6 Reairs Thursday 3/15 10:26 PM: Bump #6 Reairs Friday 3/16 7:57 PM: Bump #6 Reairs Saturday 3/17 5:39 PM: WCSA Insta adds four new posts 5:59 PM: AMA with WCSA lasting 1.5hrs(edited) March 18th-24th Sunday 3/18 2:10 PM: AMA with WCSA lasting 30min 5:11 PM: mjesec88 posts one image to story 5:48 PM: mjesec88 story post solved 6:04 PM: mjesec88 adds one image to story 9:31 PM: Bump #7(22nd overall): @??# +'* ×?÷÷▪ + )→=◼ ~? ~→@# ~? ▪?¡ @+#◼ ~)+× $¡~ ~)◼▪ %→◯ )◼ →÷ ¡× ◯?[. [◼ )→=◼ ~? $◼ %→÷◼"¡@ +'* →@*?×~ ?¡~. ~)◼▪ &? ×?*◼~)+◯ ^ )◼÷◼ $◼"?÷◼ ▪?¡÷ "→%◼ +× =◼+@◼&. ~)◼▪ &? ×?*◼~)+◯^ ~? ▪?¡÷ ◼▪◼ ×. + ÷◼*◼*$◼÷ &÷. ¤ ~→@#+◯^ →$?¡~ ;)▪×+%→@ ×+~◼ →× → $¡÷&◼◯ ~? &◼=◼@?;+◯^ ~)◼ *+◯&× ◼▪◼. ◼▪◼×, ~)◼▪'÷◼ ^?+◯^ ~? ~→#◼ ?¡~ *▪ ◼▪◼×. + #◯?[ )?[ ~? ^◼~ ?¡~. +'* ◯?~ ×~¡;+&. + \¡×~ ◯◼◼& ▪?¡÷ )◼@;. ~)◼÷◼'× → %?&◼ ~? ~)◼ ^→÷→^◼ &??÷ +" + %→◯ ×~◼→@ → %→÷, + %→◯ ◼×%→;◼. t*=t(sqrt(1-((@tsuki50+@s0ck3ts)^2/c^2))) Answer: Look I'm sorry I have to talk to you like this but they can hear us now. We have to be careful I'm almost out. They do something here before your face is veiled. They do something to your eyes. I remember Dr. X talking about physical site as a burden to developing the minds eye. Eyes, they're going to take out my eyes. I know how to get out. I'm not stupid. I just need your help. There's a code to the garage door if I can steal a car, I can escape. 2015 Wednesday 3/21 7:08 PMBump #7 Reairs 8:01 PM Bump #7 solved - 2015 Thursday 3/22 8:30 PM: Bump #7 Reairs Saturday 3/24 4:12 AM: Bump #7 Reairs 2:12 PM Instagram group DM with Kendra, Ring, VeryLukely, Kiwi, Aether, and Mjesec March 25-31st Sunday 3/25 6:25 PM: Experiment G-15D Archive was emailed to approved parties. 9:31 PM: Bump #7(22nd overall): ~)→◯# ▪?¡ "?÷ →@@ ▪?¡÷ )◼@;. + #◯?[ +~ [→×◯'~ →@[→▪× ◼→× ▪ "?÷ ▪?¡, +~ [→×◯'~ ◼→×▪ "?÷ *◼ ◼+~)◼÷. $▪ ~)◼ ~+*◼ ▪?¡ ^◼~ ~)+× +~ [+@@ $◼ 2018. + &?◯'~ #◯?[ [)◼÷◼ +'@@ $◼, $¡~ +'* ×¡÷◼ [◼'@@ ~→@# ×??◯. ¡◯~+@ ◯◼¤~ ~+*◼ Answer: Thank you for all your help. I know it wasn't always easy for you, it wasn't easy for me either. By the time you get this it will be 2018. I don't know where I'll be, but I'm sure we'll talk soon. Until next time 11:00 PM AMA with Amelia, by phone. Wednesday 3/28 2:27 AM Bump #8 Reairs 7:08 PM Bump #8 Reairs Thursday 3/29 8:30 PM Bump #8 Reairs 9:24 PM WCSA Instagram adds one post